


Rain of Brass Petals

by Eternalevecho



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just make one up, War, can't remember your backstory?, people die but not characters, strange enough au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalevecho/pseuds/Eternalevecho
Summary: The experiment is a success, the programed body of a robot is combined with the soul of a being. The origin of Tango in the strange enough au by @team-star-ghast-cannon on tumblr





	Rain of Brass Petals

**Author's Note:**

> The strange enough au, or everyone writes angst.

The grinding of gears, the smell of oil and incense fills the air. There's an iron tang to the sent, almost like blood. Something unnatural, or at least unholy has just occurred.

The engineers step back from the prototype of a new robot. A version that would have powers beyond the weapons they added to every other bot coming out of the factories for the war. A new force of destruction to crush their opponents and with the war. 

The occultist who had also contributed to the project would have also been proud of the results. If they were still alive to see them of course. 

The new being opened its eyes, an unholy glowing red. The experiment had passed it's first hurdle. The fact that it is possible to force a nonhuman soul, the soul of a demon, into an automaton controlled by programming. 

The second step was for the robot to reveal the power it had gained form it's demonic soul. That was how they had got the higher ups to greenlight this project in the first place. An ultimate weapon that could turn the tide of the war for good. 

Alas, that was never meant to be.

Smoke filled the building as enemy planes successfully hit their target. The workers with the building frantically scrambled to escape the building as it came down around their ears. And in the chaos, the automaton vanished. Disolving into the code of the world.

…

The space between worlds is interesting. A place of scatter, multicolored code. Every now and then a world would drift by. A shape unified in it's layers of color and entwined strands. It was beautiful and ethereal, a place that teetered between balance and ruin as bits spun past each other. 

Amongst this chaos the robot with a demon soul drifted. He had the strength to force himself into the space that held things together, but not enough to pull himself out. 

So there he remained for a long time. Gaining energy and knowledge as he watched the code that held everything together pass him by. He was content to remain in the space between worlds for a long, long time. But not even a robot born with the power to access this space to remain there forever. Eventually the pull of the code begin to pull the strands that made him up loose and he had to leave the void he had called home for so long. 

…

This world was not all that different then the world that created him, he noticed and he entered it. A brown desolate wasteland that had little greenery or life.

But he was a robot and had no need for such things. But one thing this world had that called to him was something deep underground. Of course it took him a bit, and a large amount of wandering to come to that conclusion. 

A red powder that contained a power which resonated within him. In small amounts it gave him a boost of energy, in large amounts it could overload his circuits and knock him out for hours. 

Eventually the robot tired of this wasteland world and returned to the code in search of a new one. 

…

He continued like this for a long time. Hopping from world to world. Learning and categorising, but never feeling. 

It suited him. A being without feelings with the ability to go to any world, see everything, test so many theories. 

But the peace didn't last long. Eventually his luck would run out. And the world he hopped into wouldn't be empty. 

The 12th world the robot landed in was rather like the one he had originated from. Dingy and worn down by a long, hard war. He hid himself, covering his clean casing and clothes with the dust and grime that pervaded everything on the streets of the city. 

Here the robot picked up a new skill. The ability to fake personhood and hide his true nature. He started talking to people, initially just to get the full history of the world, but bit by bit he grew fascinated with the beings he talked to. Their lives and struggles, entwined with the war that rocked their homes but also distinctly different. This continued for a while, the robot in disguise wandered across the city, gathering stories as he went. 

Then there was a brilliant flash of light and noise that knocked him to the ground. And he saw no more.

…

Slowly his systems rebooted. He was buried underneath the rubble of a bakery he had stopped by occasionally to chat with the owners and keep up the facade. He carefully menovered himself out, bit by bit, breaking huge chunks concrete to get to the surface. 

He broke thought to the sight of an ash grey sky and nothing but rubble and the occasional wall and far as he could see. 

And he felt p a i n. 

Then his system began to glitch. Information, basic senses, some of the core pieces of his program began to fracture and reform. Despite his soul, he had not been intended to feel emotions. 

Desperate, he fled into his home, the one place he felt safe. He almost made it. But instead, the moment he landed into the code his own shattered.

…

He was a being of programing drifting in the code. Barely held together as he waited. For what not even he knew. Perhaps a safe haven, where his corrupted memories and coding could be restored. 

Or perhaps he would drift here forever. 

And then he opened his eyes to a new world, green and filled with trees. Perhaps someone here could help him.

Then a voice called him from behind,  
"Excuse me, who are you?"

And he smiled for the first time


End file.
